


Past Uncovered

by RiottBliss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friends to Lovers to Exes, Polyamory, Seth Rollins is a sub, Talking, That moment when you’re dating your ex-girlfriend’s husband’s sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins/Becky Lynch/Drew Mcintyre
Kudos: 9





	Past Uncovered

“Bye bye Lesner” Violet laughed, looking at the TV showing a replay of Seth beating Brock. “Let’s hope he stays away this time, Drew kept getting punched whenever he breathed near him” Becky said, still feeling awkward around the gothic woman.  
“He should have known better than to mess with mon chaton-” Violet quickly shut her mouth, turning bright red.

“Why did you just call Seth your kitten?” Finn questioned. “Ring of Honor, things happened” Violet blushed further, walking out in a hurry.  
Becky turned to Finn. “I’m pretty sure your wife screwed my boyfriend”  
-  
Becky and Finn were still looking at each other in shock when Drew came running up “He fucking did it!” He exclaimed  
“Yeah…” His girlfriend trails off “Hey babe, did you know anything about Seth and Violet knowing each other or messing around in Ring of Honor?”  
Both Irish wrestlers looked to Drew for answers, since he’d been with Seth longer. “You…guys didn’t know that?" 

Both Finn and Becky blinked "You DID know that?!” Finn says  
Drew sighs and takes out his phone and types something “You two don’t google for pictures of your lovers you haven’t seen before? For blackmail? How do you think I found Seth dressed in a women’s devil costume?” He shows the phone to both of them the pair seeing an old picture of Seth as Tyler Black with a younger, blonde haired Violet on his lap, “They were something.” Drew tells them

“Huh” Becky could only say. “From what I could gather, Seth pulled enough strings to get her a tryout but he didn’t have enough pull to convince them to sign her, so she left for the indies” Drew shrugged. “I guess they broke up” Finn’s eyes flashed red before he closed them. “Honestly, now I know why they act awkward around each other"  
-  
Violet walked around backstage, taking peices of her gear off, little by little. She ended up seeing Seth holding his shoulder awkwardly and obviously in pain  
"Mon Chaton! Are you okay?” Violet says walking up to the new Universal Champion.

“Hehehehe” Seth laughs through his grimace. “It’s been a long fucking time since you’ve called me that, Queenie”  
“Seems to be the night for it, since you seemed to have returned to jumping from high places like Tyler.” She replied with a worried half smile.  
“Think I wrenched my shoulder and knee hitting the frog splash,” He says, wiggling his leg with a look of pain crossing his handsome face  
Violet hands her gear to an assistant and takes the Universal Title from Seth, easing herself under his good arm to take some weight off his knee. “Trainer time, darling”

“Nuh uh, no trainers, had enough of them” Seth mumbled. “You’re a brat” Violet said. “Hey, you’re supposed to be Sindel aren’t you?” Seth grinned, noticing Violet’s gear. “You just now realized that?” “I didn’t watch, too stressed out” Violet rolled her eyes but smiled softly. “Trainer now or I’ll tell everyone you still call Stephanie ‘Mama”

“Yeah, no. Everyone knows I do that. You missed it when Brock fucked me up and I was coughing up blood” Seth says, grunting.  
“I’m quite glad I missed most of that, Chaton,” Violet says, quickly snapping the Universal title around her own waist and getting the pair started down the started.

“I don’t think we’ve had a full conversation in years.” Seth murmurs “Why do we avoid each other, Vi?”  
“You know why. We used to be so close and then…we drifted apart..now we’re in the same company and dating different people. We never….finished? Breaking up wasn’t exactly our choice, so its awkward.”  
“Is that why you tried out after I had left NXT? To avoid me?” Seth asked. “Sort of. I didn’t want anyone thinking I was following you everywhere. Jimmy was obnoxious enough” Violet giggled. “I remembering seeing you in NXT, I wanted to talk to you so much” Seth said. “But it would have been weird”  
—–  
Drew, Becky and Finn heard their voices before they came around the corner, a limping Seth being half held up by Violet dressed in the bare bones of her gear, with Seths newly won title around her waist, laughing at him “ See, Jimmy had no chill, that shit will never change Queenie” “It probably won’t Chaton, we’ve known him long enough by now”

“You okay love?” Drew asked. “Mighta hurt my shoulder and knee with that tablet spot” Seth grimaced, Violet handing the title to Drew. “You almost gave me a heart attack from that” The Scottish man scolded. “Take him to a trainer before he tries to run” Violet said, Becky staring at her. “C'mon brat” Drew slapped Seth’s back before leaving, Becky following after. “So…you and Seth?” Finn asked

“Yes, me and Seth. Back when he was Tyler and still hiding the fact that he was pretty much a McMahon.” Violet says bluntly “When I didn’t get hired on at ROH, I…..walked out on him. We were dating and living together and I just left. I thought he hated me for it so I’ve avoided him ever since, as it turns out he thought I hated him so he let me be. He got his title back tonight…and I got one of my best friends back.”  
“Not gonna lie, Balor wants to rip a lung out. His words not mine” Finn halfheartedly joked. “Tell Balor that if I had any feelings for Seth” Violet pulled out his necklace holding her engagement ring and wedding band. 'Would I have these?“ she put a hand on his cheek,. "Seth was my kitten once upon a time but you are my king, my everything, my soleil à mes étoiles”  
———  
“You and Violet were a thing?” Becky says when the trainer leaves to get more ice. “Yeah, a long fucking time ago. She left me when I couldn’t help get her a contract at ROH. Came home to our apartment one day and all her stuff was gone.”

"How long were you….together?” Drew asks “A little over a year. She’s the one….taught me?” He says blushing bright red. “Taught you….” Drew trails off while Becky’s eyes widened “She’s why your….so subby?” The redhead says quietly 

“Yep, All Kitten all the time” Seth says with a grin


End file.
